


Here Goes Nothing

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Dean’s worried something’s not right.





	Here Goes Nothing

Dean sat at one of the Bunker Library tables alongside Sam and their long-time friend and hunting partner, Y/N. The brothers listened and laughed as Y/N recounted stories of times past, hunts they shared together, things they all knew so well but loved to laugh over time and again.

He took a long gulp of his beer, bringing the bottle back down from his lips to rest against the table as he smiled broadly at Y/N. He loved how  _animated_  she became as she told her stories, using her whole body and especially her hands to assist in telling her tales.

By the end of the latest story, Sam was in tears from his laughter. Y/N huffed a laugh at him before turning her attention to Dean, her face breaking into a wide and vibrant smile that ignited a spark in her eye. At that moment, Dean felt a hard pull in the center of his chest. The  _force_  of it was enough to wipe the expressions from his face and leave him momentarily confused. No one must have noticed because Y/N rose from her seat, bidding her goodnight as she mosied off towards her room.

Dean’s chest  _tightened_  as he watched her move. He felt a sudden,  _great_  disappointment in her absence. He turned his gaze to the beer bottle he had sat on the table, hands resting in his lap as he furrowed his brow in thought.

“You okay, man?” Sam asked, finally catching his breath but yet unable to remove the smile gracing his lips.

“I think something’s wrong,” Dean mumbled, his gaze still intensely focused on the bottle.

“What’s wrong?” Sam straightened up, focusing more intently on his older brother as he grew concerned.

“I’m not sure,” Dean breathed out, tilting his head as he thought, “I felt a…” he gestured with his hand at his sternum, “…like a  _stabbing_?” his head tilted to the opposite side as he shook his head, “No, no…more like a  _pressure_? Maybe?” he finally met Sam’s eyes to find his brother looking as lost as he felt.

“Like a  _heart_  thing, or a  _lung_  thing?” Sam asked, trying to garner more details, “Or like indigestion maybe?” he chuckled.

“No, it’s more than that,” Dean sighed, “It happened while I was listening to Y/N, watching her, as she told those stories,” a gentle smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, “She was just so into it, you know?” he laughed, “And excited…” he shook his head and shrugged, “And then she left…” he slumped into his seat, eyes back on the condensation that dropped on the outside of the glass bottle.

Sam listened in silence, the smile on his face growing bit by bit until he sported a broad and _knowing grin_ , “Are you falling for Y/N?”

“It happened so  _suddenly_  that it  _has_  to be a Cupid, or a spell or something right? Do you think I should call Cas?” he asked as he began to dig in his pocket for his phone.

Sam quickly reached out a hand, still Dean’s movements and drawing his focus, “Dean,” he sighed, still smirking, “I think you’re  _reaching_  here.”

“It happens. That  _happens_ , Sam,” Dean reiterated as he watched his brother draw too much enjoyment from his concern, “I’m calling Cas.” he insisted, drawing his phone and dialing up the Angel. After describing his concern, Cas appeared before them, looking down on Dean and laying a hand on his head as he searched for the source. He dropped his hand, eyes opening and looking down at his friend.

“There is no hex or Cupid’s mark on you, Dean,” Cas stated, glancing at Sam who was now grinning  _gleefully_.

“See, Dean? Nothing’s wrong,” Sam chuckled, “You just… _fell in love_ , right at that moment. Mazel Tov!” Sam toasted before taking a swig and laughing, “So,” he shrugged after a long silence between them, “You gonna go  _do_  something about that or what?” he raised a brow in challenge.

Dean blinked several times at his brother, before glancing up at Cas, and back to the beer on the table. With a grunt he rose from his seat, knocking back the beer and placing the empty bottle back on the table with a sigh, “Welp…” he forced a tight smile at the pair, “Here goes nothing.” he said, before following the path that Y/N had taken earlier.


End file.
